Our First Christmas
by Emiko Mew Gale
Summary: Pearl and Trucy spend their first Christmas together as "sisters". This fanfic will contain Phoenix/Maya.


**Merry Christmas everyone! I can't believe I actually posted this one on time. ^^; With the help of my internet brother Emiyo Gnobo Gavi.**

**Sadly this isn't the most original idea but since Dual Destinies made Trucy/Pearl friendship canon I decided to make more friendship fluff for them.**

**Edit: Improved cover art made by Emiyo Gnobo Gavi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, this is just a short but sweet Christmas oneshot.**

* * *

Pearl and Trucy gazed absent-mindedly outside the window of Wright Anything Agency at the colorful Christmas lights Phoenix hung up. They were both waiting for snow to fall, but none ever came. There hadn't even been a single inch of snow the whole month. It's been a year since her father had disappeared right behind her back and her new father is still a jobless hobo. However, the two girls were at least grateful to be with each other as the sisters that they never had before.

"I'm bored Pearls." Trucy finally broke the silence. Despite the lack of cheer this Christmas, she was determined to make it at least a little magical.

So the young magician rose up from her chair and looked at the tiny Christmas tree that Larry Butz donated to Phoenix, who, with his low income, couldn't afford much. "Maybe we can find more ways to decorate the agency."

Pearl chewed her fingernail as she thought. Phoenix and Maya were going shopping; Pearl insisted she could do it for them but they did want to draw too much attention to themselves due to the public still framing Phoenix as a forger. So Pearly insisted that she would look after Trucy instead. Though hesitant at first, Phoenix and Maya trusted that Pearl was mature enough and allowed her to stay at the office with Trucy.

Pearl turned and stared at the tiny Christmas tree and had an image of a gigantic Christmas tree with Phoenix and Maya very happy.

She thought of an idea as her whole face glowed, "Oh! Maybe we could make the tree bigger!" Pearl then ran to the kitchen to search through the refrigerator "Where is that water bottle Mr. Nick uses?"

Trucy grew nervous and confronted the 10 year old. "No Pearl! This tree doesn't grow, and it has lights on it that get plugged in. If you water it you'll get shocked with lightning, just like my Uncle Valant did once," Trucy said with a worried frown.

Pearl gasped, "Ok! But how could I possibly make Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya happy?"

Trucy walked towards the table the artificial tree was on and took out a present that was sloppily wrapped. In it was a light blue beanie that had "Papa" sown in bright pink. The paper around was hastily wrapped to it, and there wasn't enough tape to completely cover it. "We bought other gifts right?" Trucy asked.

Pearl grabbed a small pink bag wrapped in a shiny purple ribbon. "Yes, I just hope it will be enough, just in case Santa doesn't show up."

Trucy frowned, "You need to have faith, even if lots of bad things happen." Trucy held back tears as she thought of her father.

Pearl clenched her fists, "You're right! I might not have my mommy or daddy, l have Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya!"

Trucy smiled, "And I have all three of you! But we have to make sure Ms. Maya and daddy get married so we never get separated."

Pearl nodded, and then she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Hey Pearly! Hey Trucy!" Maya said in delight as she carried some bags into the office.

Phoenix followed her, they both wore long scarves and ugly Christmas sweaters. Maya placed her bags on one of the leather couches. "You two must be hungry, but don't worry. I got a delicious Christmas cake!"

Maya placed a strawberry shortcake on to the coffee table. Trucy and Pearl were immediately drawn to the delectable dessert, and stared at it with gleaming eyes.

"You two can help yourselves." said Maya.

Trucy eagerly lifted up a plastic fork and smiled at the smooth cake. Pearl left for the kitchen, "I'll go get paper plates."

Phoenix rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and sat down. "So Maya, were we about to watch a marathon of Christmas cartoons now?"

Maya's sweater had a pocket that she used her gloved hand to feel around until something clicked in her head. "Actually Nick, I want to speak with you...In private."

"Hmmmm alright, though I was kind of hoping to sit back and have some grape juice." Said Phoenix.

"This will be quick, I promise." Maya whispered quickly.

Trucy had a curious look on her innocent face, "What secret are you two hiding?"

"It's an adult thing, Trucy," Maya said as she and Phoenix walked out the door.

Trucy cringed, she thought it would be icky adult stuff. Pearl came back with enough plates for everyone and a plastic knife. She placed the plates as if she was setting a fancy dining table and prepared to cut the cake. "What's wrong Trucy?"

Trucy felt a bit nervous, "Daddy and Ms. Maya left the room to talk, about adult stuff."

Pearl was overjoyed. She blushed as she cut into the cake with excitement. "Oh! I see!"

Meanwhile outside the office, Phoenix and Maya were face to face, staring at the ground, both of them feeling hot, and not just because of their sweaters. "Nick, I found this while we were shopping."

Phoenix gasped when he saw Maya take her hand out of her pocket and showed him a mistletoe in the palm of her hand.

"I...I didn't want Pearly to see this because it's obvious how she would react. I-it's ok, I'll get rid of it-"

Phoenix grabbed Maya's hand. "Say no more Maya." He said gently.

Phoenix wrapped his arms around Maya and pulled her close until his lips finally met hers. Maya was shocked and speechless, but she stood on her toes so she could kiss him back.

Back in the office, Trucy grew more and more uneasy and got off the couch, "I'm going to check up on them!"

She ran for the door as Pearl sliced a piece of cake dreamily. She opened the door slowly, but then realized she couldn't open the door completely because she immediately saw Phoenix and Maya kissing. Trucy's mouth dropped slowly, and she managed to withhold her urge to scream. Instead she turned around to tell Pearl the good news.

"P-Pearl!-"

She immediately got cut off when she saw her friend was gone, instead there was a woman. Trucy was so confused, the woman had the same hair as Pearl, and the same outfit, but she was much taller and her outfit was less fitting. The woman stared down out the cake and then at Trucy, she was completely in awe at Trucy's cuteness.

"So, did I miss something?" The woman said.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Trucy yelled so loud that her magician's hat fell off. "DADDY! Something's happened to Pearly!" She said until she finally started crying.

Phoenix and Maya quickly broke their kiss when they heard Trucy screaming at the doorway. Behind her, they both saw Mia, being channeled by Pearl, looking at them with utter surprise.

"Well...this is certainly new isn't it, Phoenix?" Mia said as she put her hand to her mouth.

All Maya could do was stand idly and blush bright red as Phoenix tried to explain himself.

"Hello, M-Mia! Quite a surprise to see you here, isn't it?" He said as he blushed nervously. "And don't worry, I-I can explain all of this."

"I'm sure." Mia sighed.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this sucks, and it's shorter than most of my oneshots and chapters in general but I still wanted to make a Christmas present for everyone.  
...Well at least everyone who likes some Pearl/Trucy friendship fluff and Phoenix/Maya. ^^; *sigh* My writing for Ace Attorney feels stale.  
**

**So I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas, I hope you guys get what you want but most importantly what you need. And be safe everyone, watch out for black ice and make sure not to drink too much. ^^;**

**This is Emiko Nabile Gale signing out.**


End file.
